


Patch Jordan

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Michael B. Jordan - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Creed II - Freeform, F/M, Funny Smut, One Night Stand, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Prompt: Something quick & funny for my girl @eriknutinthispoosy of Tumblr! 😘 The gal in here is Black…dassit





	Patch Jordan

“Ooh fuck!” You exclaimed as Michael went deeper inside you. Y’all two met at the Creed II premiere and y’all kept flirting with each other heavily and Airdropping each other all kinds of freaky shit in the theater. As soon as the credits rolled you dipped out & Airdropped him to meet you outside before the paps & the crowd shows up.

He pulled up on you with the quickness in his car and drove off to his hotel in Philly. You came all the way from Brooklyn just to get a glimpse of the nigga, but getting piped down by him was a huge ass bouns on top of you not getting worthy dick for months.

He had you arched on your stomach as he feverishly drilled inside of you, pulling on your expensive ass hair. “Easy my nigga shit, you fucking my bundles up!” you moaned aggressively. “Girl, I’ll buy you the whole damn hair depot after this; stop talking & throw it back… shit like that.” He hissed in your ear as he smacked your ass.

He flipped you over gripping your thighs and pushing me back till your knees almost touched your shoulders. His phone was buzzing away, probably Tessa asking him where TF he’s at for the after premiere party. What he was into right now shitted on any party that he was supposed to go to.

“Grab your fucking knees.” he demanded. You obeyed as he reentered your soaking wet core. “Ahh shit, shit, shit!” you hissed, slamming your eyes shut as his thrusts went deeper & faster. The sinful sounds of both of your moans and skin on skin contact filled the whole room.

“Lemme get a light on, I wanna see you come.” He turned on a light while still stoking you not losing pace, like the multitalented fucker he was. You slowly opened your eyes to see Michael still going strong but now you see a huge patch of skin on his beard.

You quickly covered your mouth to not release any laughter that was brewing inside of you. Between you having an orgasm or a laughing fit at what you just saw. You were trying to fight both as he was looking at you with such seriousness.

“Ay ma, you good?” He furrowed his brow at you with your mouth still covered. You nodded yes, but he wasn’t convinced. “Are you tryna laugh?” his pace cut in half. You shook your head no, but it still failed to convince him.

“Ah fuck, you saw it didn’t you?” he stopped completely but was still on top and inside of you. You swallowed your contained laugh hard and removed your hands from your mouth.

“Saw what?” You sheepishly replied. “Don’t play with me girl, you saw the patch in my beard. This shit!” he raised his chin up higher so now you got a full view of his facial pothole. You began to lose your shit and started busting out the ugliest laugh you’ve had in years.

Michael slid out of you, palmed his face & shook his head. “Ah shit, I knew I should’ve never stopped shaving it.” he sucked his teeth. You crawled over to him and placed your head on his shoulder. “No, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of you, it just caught me off guard that’s all. Lemme see?” he hesitated.

“C’mon Mike, don’t be like that; lemme see.” He slightly raised up his head and you placed your soft, delicate hands under his chin to feel where the patch was. “You’re Hands mad soft.” he commented. “Thank you.” you replied. “So whatchu tryna do?” he asked. “Hmm, this is actually fixable.” you reassured.

“Tell you what, if you buy me any new bundles of my choice; I’ll fix those patches in your beard with a home remedy.” you hopped up getting your clothes on. “That’s it?!” He asked. “Yeah, you kinda have my shit leaning right now and I can’t keep paying all this money for hair so that’s on you.”

You put on your underwear and heels. “Unless you want me to ask you to pay my student loan debt off too if you’re feeling generous.” you turned around to face him still nude in the bed, thinking about your proposal. “Aight, I’ll do it!”

“For real?!” you exclaimed. “Yeah.” He smiled. You weren’t tryna use him, you really wanted to help him, you were only shocked by how quickly he was willing to let you. “Yeah, I got you on the bundles and how much is the loan?” You raised an eyebrow at him. “You serious?”

“yOu SeRiOuS?” He mocked your tone. “Yeah, I’m serious.” “It’s 75 Grand.” you sighed in embarrassment. “That’s it?!” “I got you, give me your number and we’ll link up this week. You blinked twice trying to grasp the reality you’re in. Michael B  _fucking_  Jordan was supposed to smash & dash you, is now asking for your phone number asking you for hair growth advice.

You are in a total mindfuck, but you still gave him your number. He went into his bathroom for a minute, then you started to leave the room. Suddenly you heard him call out… “Hold up baby girl, what’s your name?” You palmed your face after you requested your Lyft. “Shit, I forgot. My name is y/n.”

He came back with a towel on and the shower was running. “Y/N huh? That’s a pretty name, thanks for the umm… help.” You two shook hands, smiling politely at each other. “How in the hell a quick fuck turn into a business deal?” you chuckled. “I have no fucking idea.” he chuckled back.

“My Lyft is about to pull up.” you alerted him. “Aight, I’ll walk you out.” he walked with you, holding open the door. You walked out as he stood against the doorframe watching you walk down the hall.

“You know we gon finish what we started right? Don’t think this is over y/n.” You smiled then turned around walking backwards. “Whatever you say…  _patch Jordan_.” you smirked menacingly. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Awwww, you foul for that!” he winked playfully at you and bit his lip, then he walked inside his room and closed the door after you entered the elevator.


End file.
